Omnigo 100
Ordering number * HP F1310A (1MB RAM) Built-in software Personal information management * Appointment book * Phonebook * Notepad * Database * Worldtime and stopwatch * Jotter * Geoworks Book Reader Financial functions * Financial tools * Spreadsheet * Emulated HP 12C financial calculator Pen interface * Graffiti handwriting system * GEOS operating system Miscellaneous * Transfer * Setup utility * Solitaire Keyboard features * Familiar QWERTY layout * 5 function keys Pen capability * Navigate or launch applications * Draw pictures * Write text using Graffiti * Drag and drop items, select data for cut, copy and paste Key Features * View the screen in different orientations, or flip the keyboard behind the screen, it adapts to any workstyle! * Move Jotter pages to an application in which you want notes. * Jot notes, draw pictures, and make maps directly on the screen. * Enter data easily by pen or keyboard. The Graffiti hand writing recognition system is easy to learn and use. * Drag and drop appointments and to-do items. Rearranging your schedule is a breeze. * Calculate with advanced financial functions and the built-in, emulated HP 12C financial calculator. * Create sophisticated spreadsheets. * Expand by adding SRAM cards for additional storage. Connect to PCs, printers and more with optional HP and third party accessories, software and services. * You can use a pen or the keyboard to enter data. The screen can be viewed in both landscape and portrait modes. Physical specifications * Size: 15.3 x 9.5 x 2.6 cm (6 X 3.7 x 1 in) * Weight: 329g (11.6 oz) with batteries Memory * 3 MB ROM, 1 MB RAM * PCMCIA Type II card slot * Read and write to SRAM memory cards (flash cards not supported) Display * FSTN LCD with Touchscreen * 240 x 240 pixels * Up to 15 rows, 30 to 50 columns Central processing unit * 80186-compatible, 16-bit CPU running at 16 MHz Input/output * Built-in 10-wire serial interface for connection to RS-232C devices * Built-in printer drivers supporting these printer types: HP LaserJet, HP DeskJet, Epson 24-pin, IBM Proprinter, 48-jet Canon BubbleJet* * Using parallel printers require serial/parallel adapter * PCMCIA Type II plug-in card slot for running external applications and expanding storage memory with SRAM cards Power * Two 1.5 AA main batteries * One 3-V CR2032 coin cell backup battery Essential add-ons for the OmniGo 100 * The PC Connectivity Pack gives you automated file management, back up, and synchronization between your OmniGo 100 and a Windows®-based PC. * Clip & Go, developed by Geoworks, is the smart, fast and easy way to transfer data from a Windows-based PC to your OmniGo 100. Or vice versa. * Strategy Games, created by Geoworks, gives you six challenging games and hours of brain-teasing entertainment. * Serial Cables and Connectors are the convenient way to connect the OmniGo 100 to printers, modems, and PCs. The Cable and Connector includes a 4- to 10-pin connector and serial cable, while the Connector/Adapter Kit includes connectivity to four connectors for different devices. * The HP 12C Owners Handbook describes in detail all the features of the HP 12C financial calculator. Product Numbers * HP OmniGo 100 PC Connectivity Pack HP F1311A, Option ABA * HP OmniGo 100 Clip & Go HP F1312A * HP OmniGo 100 Strategy Games HP F1313A * HP OmniGo 100 Cable & Connector HP F1015A * HP OmniGo 100 PC Connector/Adapter for HP Palmtop PCs & OmniGo 100 HP F1023A * HP OmniGo 100 Pens (three-pack) HP F1314A * HP 12C Owners Handbook and Problem Solving Guide 00012-90001 Kategorie:Omnigo